1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to sound boxes and, particularly to sound boxes for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-function portable electronic devices have been widely used. Generally, the portable electronic device has a loudspeaker for implementing the multi-media playing function, and the loudspeaker is commonly received in a sound box of the portable electronic device.
However, the sound box is commonly made of plastic material, and as the rigidity of the plastic material is low. The thickness of the sound box needs to be increased for enhancing the structural strength of the sound box. As a result, the size of the sound box is decreased, thus affecting the tone quality of the loud speaker.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.